Nottingham U
by Legacy Now
Summary: The daily moments of the students at Nottingham University. They live through the bad and good... Tears and laughter. AU


**Note*~**

Hello, again! Third Robin Hood story, wow... Time flies, or I'm really persistent on getting my stories done... haha!

This story's a modern AU. Everyone's in university about 18, 19 20ish... around that age range. There are three OCs from my other story "Hostage" that are going to be featured in the story. "Hostage" is kind of like the "background" story if the OCs lived in the 1100's. At first I didn't mean to make two more cannon character/OC pairings, but I tried a few combinations with a few characters and the OCs, and I found they made decent couples. So I hope this works out. Funny though, since the two OCs never met their "significant others" in "Hostage". DE PAIRINGS WILL REMAIN SECRETTT NEEUUU SPOILERSSSSSS SSSSHHHH 8X 8) 8D

The main POVs that will be featured in the story are Robin, Will, Allan, Guy, and my OC Christine. Today's chapter will be Robin, Allan, and Christine.

The story might echo to a soap opera, but what TV show doesn't feel like one with a touch of comedy and a pinch of drama? heh I feel like I'm writing a TV show... I already see the photo promos in my heads and how the characters will look. haha

Since life, school, writer's block, other stories get in the way, updating this story might be a tad hard, but I'll try my best. :)

Anyways, enough ranting! I hope you enjoy the story! R&R! :D *heart*

* * *

**Nottingham U**

Chapter One

New Semester

~*~

_Robin._

I'm back. I'm at the main entrance in front of Nottingham University. It is a bright late summer day, sun beating down at my back. I am a second year now, studying to become a lawyer. First year was tough, but I managed to have decent grades to pass. One thing I've learned, university's way harder and more complex than high school. I miss the simplicity of it. Hopefully this year will be a good one. Allan and John are back, and a few first years are coming to Nottingham as well. Friends from high school messaged me, telling me they were accepted to Nottingham.

I wanted to be a lawyer ever since I was a little boy. Mostly, I wanted to fight for civil rights that are being violated in other parts of the world. Just thinking about what's happening in other parts of the world... Inequality, misuse of power... It just gets me so sad just talking about it.

Exiting the building, I have the papers to my dorm room. A group of attractive girls are on a bench, wearing summer attire. They notice I'm passing by, giggling and whispering into each others ears. I flash them a smile.

* * *

_Allan._

Another year, another dull semester...

I am reading through my schedule and papers under a tree, the leaves shaking from the breeze. This is my second year at Nottingham U, taking general studies. Nottingham University was a local campus near where I was living, so I thought why not come here. I have no idea what I want to do after Nottingham. Most people have their act together by the time they graduate from high school, but I didn't have any thoughts.

Dad wants me to take on his business so that we can "keep it in the family". I never had any thoughts about the business. It's been around even before I was born, so it's a lot of weight to carry on. A "legacy", my dad calls it. I wanted to do sports when I was little. I did do soccer and hockey, but dad never took me seriously. He never was around when I was growing up. He was never around after _she_ died...

Standing up, I read the paper that would indicate my dorm room. Ah, roommates. Hope I'll have decent ones this year that would keep the peace. Last year was chaotic. Remembering the egg incident was not a good experience. One thing that was good about this year was that I'll be seeing my friends again. Robin, John... a few friends from high school told me that they were coming to Nottingham. Hopefully I won't run into any trouble with Guy. He's a second year as well with Robin, John and me.

_Room D-23, ah, there's the key, now where-_

Something whammed into me, hitting me in the gut and crumpling my papers. Who ever this was, he is gonna pay!

"Watch where you're going-!"

Turning, I realize it was a girl. Brunette, high to my shoulders, blue eyes. A box was in her hand. She looked like she was in a rush.

She reached out her hand, breathing deeply. Her eyes were wide like a deer in the headlights.

"So sorry!" she panted, and ran off.

After a few strides of running, she suddenly tripped. I smirked, eyes narrowing at the airhead.

_Will she survive Nottingham U alive? _

* * *

_Christine._

I am bombarded by the embrace of two bodies as I enter my new dorm room. All of us collapse to the ground, laughing so hard our bellies hurt. Looking around, I realize my belongings are cluttered on the floor. I look at my close friends, a big smile on my face. It's been a long time since I've seen Audrey and Diana. We knew each other since middle school, and it broke our hearts when we split off for high school. When I learned that Diana was at Nottingham University, and Audrey and I were accepted, we were so happy. Diana's a year older than us, so she is a second year this year while Audrey and I are first years.

We all go into another embrace.

"We thought you'd never come...!" breathed Audrey.

"Don't go too far, Juliet, Romeo's here," teased Diana with her motherly voice. "And Romeo and Juliet's a completely different story, so this wouldn't fit our situation."

"But I miss this girl so much...!" smiled Audrey.

Same old Audrey was being melodramatic. It was never a dull moment with her around. Diana was the consciences of our group. She was like a mother to us, and we loved her for it. I'm studying fashion and design. Audrey's doing psychology, writing, and drama. Diana's doing elementary school teaching.

Getting up, I gather my suitcases. We all decided which rooms were ours in the dorm. It was a townhouse, three bedrooms. Once I decided my room, I went to the window. Opening it, I breathed in the fresh air. A tree was by the house, the wind blowing against the twigs. Grass and flowers swayed as well. Oh, how beautiful everything was! I close my eyes, breathing in the sweet fragrance.

Out of all the three in our circle of friends, I am the most withdrawn. I get scared of strangers. At first, I was nervous about starting in a new place, but with Audrey and Diana with me, everything will be easier. I'm so happy I'm with them. First day of Nottingham University, a success!

_~*~_

_NU_

_~*~ _


End file.
